mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is an RPG released for the SNES. It is the first Mario RPG that was released. It has a vast bestiary of enemies, most of them never-before-seen, and a one-time villain named Smithy. This game was produced by Nintendo and Square (the creator of the Final Fantasy series), who worked together on it. Story Mushroom Kingdom Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach (referred to only by her last name, Toadstool, in this game). Mario enters his castle to rescue her. He fights Bowser on a chandelier and defeats him, sending him falling. Just when Mario is about to rescue Peach, a giant sword falls from the sky, shattering a road shaped like a star (directly above the castle) in the process, and impales Bowser's Keep, sending Mario flying. He lands at his house, and tells a Toad who is there about this. They head toward Mushroom Kingdom to tell the Chancellor what happened, but run into a Hammer Bro. Mario defeats him and his brother in battle, and when they are destroyed he takes the Hammer Bro's hammer. He enters the Mushroom Kingdom and tells the Chancellor that Bowser kidnapped Peach. On his way out of Peach's Castle he sees that a thief named Croco stole a Frog Coin from a frog named Mallow (who doesn't even look like a frog). Mario and Mallow team up and chase Croco down Bandit's Way, until they catch him and fight him. They defeat him, and he hands over the Frog Coin and runs off. Upon their return to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Mallow see that it is overrun by monsters called Shysters. Mario and Mallow confront their boss, a dagger monster named Mack, and defeat him. With Mack gone, all the surviving Shysters run off, and Mushroom Kingdom is restored to normal. Mario also finds a mysterious Star Piece. Forest Maze Mallow tells Mario that his grandfather, Frogfucius, knows everything, and that he will be able to say what the Star Piece is. They travel through Kero Sewers and encounter the dreaded monster, Belome, who tries to eat them, but they defeat him and he teleports away, saying that the sewer will flood. It does, and sends them down Midas River into Tadpole Pond. They meet Frogfucius, who tells them that Peach is no longer at Bowser's Keep, and that the sword sent not only Mario, but Peach and Bowser flying as well. The sword works for a diabolical villain named Smithy who wants to take over the world. Mack was also one of the Smithy Gang. Frogfucius also tells Mallow that he is not really a frog, and he found him in a basket one day, and tells him to go with Mario and find his real parents. He also tells them to go to Rose Town. Mario and Mallow go to Rose Town through Rose Way, at which point they see Bowser and his minions setting out to take his castle by Smithy (and he does not notice Mario, as Mario is hiding). Mario gets to Rose Town to see people being hit with arrows, paralyzing them. When they enter the inn, they meet a Toad kid named Gaz who plays with dolls of Mario, Peach, Bowser, and a new character named Geno. Gaz accidentally knocks Mario out while playing with him. That night, a mysterious star possesses the Geno doll and walks into the Forest Maze. Mario hears Gaz talk about it, so he and Mallow go into the forest after him. They follow him to an area where another of Smithy's minions, Bowyer, is shooting the arrows at Rose Town. An Aero, one of his minions, brings him the second Star Piece. Geno appears and tries to stop Bowyer. Mario and Mallow race into the battle and Mario saves Geno from being shot by an arrow. Together, the three of them defeat Bowyer. Geno explains that the giant sword broke Star Road into seven Star Pieces, and asks Mario to help him find all seven Star Pieces and fix Star Road so wishes can be granted again. The last surviving Aero leaves to inform Smithy of Bowyer's death and what Geno said. Moleville Mario, Mallow, and Geno go to Moleville, where they learn that two kids, Dyna and Mite, are trapped in the Moleville Mines due to a Star Piece falling through the roof of the mines. Mario and his partners miss another encounter with Bowser, who has less minions with him than before because many have run off out of fear of fighting Smithy. Mario enters the mines with Mallow and Geno, and jumps on a spring, but hits his head on the ceiling and is knocked out. When he wakes up, Croco steals his coins. Mario chases Croco down and fights him. Halfway through the fight, Croco takes Mario's items, but Mario defeats Croco, so he returns all the stolen items and runs off, leaving a bomb behind. Mario uses the bomb to blow up a rock wall and move onward, where he soon finds an insane creature named Punchinello sending out various types of Bob-ombs. He decides to defeat Mario so he can become famous. Mario defeats him, however, and he ends up crushed by his own King Bomb, whose explosion ultimately fails to destroy Mario and his partners. The explosion sends the third Star Piece falling from the place where it landed, and Mario takes it. Mario finds Dyna and Mite, and they leave the mines on a mine cart and land in a house in Moleville. Booster Tower As Mario goes outside of the house, he sees three Snifits chasing after a beetle to give to their boss, Booster, mentioning that he is entertaining a princess that fell from the sky. Knowing this to be Peach, Mario and his partners go to Booster Tower, where Booster, a maniacal and immature man, is trying to force Peach to marry him. Mario finds the door locked, and runs into Bowser, who decides to "let Mario, Mallow, and Geno join the Koopa Troop" (in other words, Bowser joins Mario's team) so they can help him defeat Smithy so he can take his castle back. Bowser breaks down Booster's door, and they make their way to the balcony. Mario hides from Booster's Snifits as they search behind the curtains for Booster's Mario doll. Mario hides from all three of them, but then Booster pulls back the curtain Mario is hiding behind, but all he notices is that the doll is on top of the curtain area. Mario gets it down for him and Booster gives him an item as a reward before he and his Snifits leave with Peach. As Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bowser enter the balcony, they are attacked by Booster's jesters, Knife Guy and Grate Guy. They defeat them (both survive, but hold no grudge against Mario afterwards) and chase after Booster on Booster Hill, up to the town of Marrymore, where people get married. Booster locks the doors of the wedding chapel (interfering with the wedding of two Toads, Raz and Raini) so Mario cannot get inside. Mario and his partners sneak in through the back door and crash the wedding. They accidentally make Peach drop some of her items; when Mario gets them for Peach, depending on how quickly he gets them a different thing could happen when Mario tries to kiss Peach: Either Mario kisses Peach and Bowser and Booster kiss each other, or else Peach misses Mario and either Bowser, Booster, or both kiss Mario. As they attempt to leave, Chef Torte and his apprentice enter with a cake they made for the wedding, and, furious that no one will eat the cake now, attack Mario. During the battle, the cake comes to life. Torte and his apprentice run as Bundt, the cake, fights Mario and his partners. They defeat it, and it is eaten by Booster, who then declares the wedding to be over. Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach return to Peach's Castle in Mushroom Kingdom. Mallow, Geno, and Bowser each tell Peach why they are traveling with Mario. Peach wants to go with Mario but the Chancellor is against the idea; however, her grandmother isn't, and helps her sneak out of the castle to join Mario's team. They talk to Frogfucius at Tadpole Pond and he tells them there is a Star Piece at Star Hill. They go to Star Hill where they see many wishes that have not been granted yet, and find the fourth Star Piece unguarded. Seaside Town Mario and his partners go to Seaside Town to find the fifth Star Piece. The Town Elder asks them to get the fifth Star Piece from the bottom of the sea. Mario and the others go to the bottom of the Sea and enter a Sunken Ship that has been sunk by a giant squid and sealed in the cellar, the door of which is protected by a password. Mario deduces the password, "pearls", and enters the cellar. There, he and the others defeat the giant squid, King Calamari, and soon encounter a band of shark pirates, led by Jonathan "Johnny" Jones. Mario defeats Johnny, who is impressed by his skill and hands over the fifth Star Piece. Upon his return to Seaside Town, Mario runs into the Town Elder, who (along with the other Toads, all of whom are grey and red) reveals that he is actually Smithy's minion, Yaridovich. By torturing the elder, he forces Mario to hand over the Star Piece to him, and he runs off. Mario chases after him, and corners him because his ride, Blade, is late. He is about to swim away when Johnny appears and stops him. Mario fights Yaridovich and defeats him, and takes the Star Piece back. He then rescues the real Town Elder and all the town's inhabitants from their imprisonment in one of the buildings. Nimbus Land The Town Elder tells Mario that there is a star in Monstro Town, the town of reformed monsters, that might be the sixth Star Piece. Mario goes to Land's End, noticing an unclimbable cliff in the process, and goes through the Belome Temple, where he fights Belome again and defeats him. Belome goes home for some food. Mario and his partners enter Monstro Town. They discover the star to be a star and not a Star Piece. Monstermama, a Toad who lives there, tells Mario that the only place left to look is in the sky, and calls in Sergeant Flutter and his army of Sky Troopas, who form a staircase for Mario to jump up the unclimbable cliff to Bean Valley. There, they fight a Piranha Plant, a Smilax, being grown by a Shy Away. After defeating more Smilaxes grown by Shy Away, they fight a bigger Smilax called Megasmilax. Once this plant is destroyed, Shy Away flies off to inform his boss, Valentina. Mario climbs beanstalks until he reaches Nimbus Land. There, they see Valentina telling everyone that the king of Nimbus Land is ill and may die soon, and that their lost prince, Mallow, has returned. Her servant, a fat bird named Dodo, is pretending to be Prince Mallow, and Valentina's plan is for everyone to think he is Mallow and for her to marry him and become queen of Nimbus Land. Mario and the others go to see Garro, who builds statues, and reveals that Prince Mallow is the same Mallow who is traveling with Mario. Garro makes Mario appear as a statue and sneaks him into the palace so he can defeat Valentina and restore King Nimbus and Queen Nimbus to the throne. Along the way they fight a Birdo, who gives them a key once defeated. They finally reach Valentina, but as they chase after her they fall over the edge to the area just below Nimbus Land. When they return, they fight Valentina and Dodo. They defeat Valentina and she retreats with Dodo, but drops the key to King Nimbus's room. Valentina and Dodo actually fall onto Booster Tower as Peach did, and Booster tries to get her to marry him (viewable if Mario looks on the balcony after defeating her), and she falls in love with him. King Nimbus says that a Star Piece fell into Barrel Volcano. Mario and his partners gain entry into the hot springs now that Mallow is known to be the prince of Nimbus Land, and enter Barrel Volcano. There, they fight the dreaded Czar Dragon and defeat him, sending him falling into the lava, but he returns as the undead Zombone. After defeating the dragon for good, they reach the sixth Star Piece, but it is stolen by a team of Smithy's elite fighters, the Axem Rangers. Mario chases them to the top of the volcano where they jump aboard their ship, Blade. Mario and his partners defeat the Axem Rangers, who crash over the side of the volcano with Blade, and Mario gets the sixth Star Piece. Final Star Piece King Nimbus figures the last Star Piece is in Bowser's Keep, and orders the Royal Bus to be fixed so Mario and the gang can reach the castle. They arrive at the castle and go through four of six different rooms (two of them battle rooms, two puzzle rooms, and two action rooms), also meeting Croco, who has left his life of crime and is now selling items to help Mario. After conquering four rooms, they fight a brainwashed Magikoopa. They defeat him and release him from Smithy's control, and he gives them a chest with infinite coins, and also will heal them. Mario and his partners soon reach the chandelier where Mario fought Bowser, and fight Smithy's minion, Boomer. They defeat him, and he commits suicide, falling to his doom on the chandelier. The Chandeli-ho lifts Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach up to the top of the castle where they fight the giant sword, Exor. They defeat him, and his mouth opens and sucks them into Smithy's home dimension, where his factory is located. Bowser attempts to leave, as he has taken back his castle and this is all he wanted to do, but Geno says that even if Exor is destroyed, others will follow him and the only way for him to truly get his castle back is to destroy Smithy. They make their way through the factory, encountering many machine-made copies of Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich, and the Axem Rangers, as well as some Shysters, Aeros, and more enemies. They also fight Smithy Gang members Count Down the clock, and Cloaker and Domino the jesters. When one of the jesters is defeated, the other will activate a mechanical snake to fight with (Cloaker's is Earth Link while Domino's is Mad Adder). After defeating the Clerk, Manager, Director, and Factory Chief with his mechanical servant Gunyolk, Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach make their way to Smithy's room and confront Smithy. They beat him up for a while until he gets angry and accidentally smashes the floor, sending them falling into a dark red area. Smithy turns into his true form, but after a long battle, is defeated, and is completely destroyed in a massive explosion, leaving only the seventh Star Piece. With all seven Star Pieces, Geno leaves the Geno doll's body and takes the seven Star Pieces into the sky, where he rebuilds Star Road. Mario, Mallow, Bowser, and Peach return to their world (with the Geno doll) and watch Exor dissolve into nothingness. Mallow goes to Nimbus Land to live with King Nimbus and Queen Nimbus. Since the threat of Smithy is ended, Bowser no longer needs to work with Mario, and rebuilds his keep with the help of his minions. Johnny looks into the sunset, while Yoshi races Croco and wins. Frogfucius attends Toadofsky's concert, and at Marrymore, Booster and Valentina get married, with Dodo presiding over the wedding. And Peach and Mario return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Parade After the game is over, a parade is shown in the credits, showing most of the characters who appear running by, and sometimes getting into fights; for instance, Croco robs Bowser, but is himself robbed by Booster's Snifits, while Booster steals Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. Valentina punches Dodo when he stops while carrying her on a solid gold chair, while Smithy hits Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich with a hammer while standing on top of Blade. Luigi leads the parade while Mario and Peach finish it, with Geno in his star form briefly appearing. This parade is not believed to be canon with the game, given Smithy's obvious death at the end (and Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich are presumed to be destroyed as well). In addition, two Chomps are shown pulling Bowser's Keep (considerably smaller than it was throughout the game), and Johnny and Smithy are riding the Sunken Ship and Blade, respectively, both of which are also smaller (indeed, small enough for Smithy to hit Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich, when they, unlike him, were not standing on Blade, but on the ground). In addition, Croco is still stealing (when he seems to have stopped stealing before, as he sells Mario items and later races Yoshi at Yo'ster Isle), though admittedly it is Bowser he steals from. Gameplay This game is the only RPG to not be part of a series of RPG's (three being Paper Mario and three being Mario & Luigi). Mario travels through the lands. The areas are in 3D, though the angle never changes. After clearing an area, Mario can go to a world map and travel to any area he has been to. Mario's partners rest outside the battle and disappear, and are able to appear at will (and cannot be seen unless they do). Mario cannot be damaged by anything outside battles, not even lava (the exception being an unavoidable way to explain using items), however, they may affect him and send him flying. Special moves that involve healing may be used outside battles as well. A first strike can never be initiated by Mario or by enemies. In battle, Mario and his partners can use any attack on any enemy, regardless of position (such as using hammer attacks on flying enemies) or appearance (such as jumping on a spiked enemy). The damage ratio is much higher than in other games; near the end, attack power of Mario and partners can be around 100, 200, or 300, and the final boss has 8000 HP. Special attacks consuming SP can be used to attack enemies for more damage, to use a status effect (positive on allies and negative on enemies), or to heal Mario and the others. Accessories and armor can be equipped to raise stats or give them some sort of advantage. Mario must fight in all battles and can only have two partners out at a time. The attack order is based on levels of speed. After gaining enough experience points from defeating enemies (also gained by destroying enemies with a Star), Mario or his allies will go up a level, increasing all their stats, while giving them the option of increasing another stat even further. Even those who do not participate in battle gain the experience. Stats that are raised from leveling are attack, defense, magic attack, magic defense, and speed. SP is raised by obtaining Flower Tabs and Flower Jars. A limited number of items can be carried, though slightly more than those in Paper Mario games. Locations This game takes place in many lands, most outside the Mushroom Kingdom (which, in this game, is the name used for what would later come to be called Toad Town). *Bowser's Keep *Mario's Pad *Mushroom Way *Mushroom Kingdom *Bandit's Way *Kero Sewers *Tadpole Pond *Rose Town *Forest Maze *Pipe Vault *Yo'ster Isle *Moleville *Moleville Mines *Booster Pass *Booster Tower *Booster Hill *Marrymore *Star Hill *Seaside Town *Sea *Sunken Ship *Land's End *Belome Temple *Monstro Town *Bean Valley *Nimbus Land *Barrel Volcano *Factory Characters Mario and partners *Mario *Mallow *Geno *Bowser *Princess Peach Other *Chancellor *Croco *Mack *Belome *Frogfucius *Toadofsky *Gaz *Bowyer *Link *Yoshi *Boshi *Mama Mole *Dyna and Mite *Punchinello *Booster *Snifits *Knife Guy *Grate Guy *Chef Torte *Torte's Apprentice *Bundt *Raz and Raini *King Calamari *Jonathan Jones *Yaridovich *Town Elder *Samus Aran *Culex *Shy Away *Megasmilax *Valentina *Dodo *Garro *Birdo *King Nimbus *Queen Nimbus *Czar Dragon *Axem Rangers *Magikoopa *Boomer *Exor *Count Down *Cloaker *Domino *Clerk *Manager *Director *Factory Chief *Gunyolk *Smithy Species *Toad *Yoshi *Aero *Frog / Tadpole Enemies *Terrapin *Goomba *Skytroopa *Spikey *K-9 *Frogog *Shyster *Bodyguard (appears alongside boss, Mack) *Goby *Hobgoblin *Pandorite *Rat Funk *Big Boo *Shy Guy *Crook *Arachne *Slapdragon *Starslap *Amantia *Octolot *Wiggler *Guerilla *Sparky *Cluster *Enigma *Bob-omb *Magmite *Micro Bomb (appears alongside boss, Punchinello) *Mezzo Bomb (appears alongside boss, Punchinello) *Spikester *Artichoker *Carriboskis *Lakitu *Spookum *Chomp *Fireball *Jester *Orb User *Remo Con *Rob-omb *Blaster *Piranha Plant *Shy Ranger *Mastadoom *Mukumuku *Pulsar *Sackit *Gecko *Krusty *Leuko *Mr. Kipper *Zeostar *Bloober *Dry Bones *Goombette *Gorgon *Greaper *Hidon *Reacher *Straw Head *Bandana Red (though fought similar to a boss) *Bandana Blue (appear alongside boss, Johnny) *Chow *Fink Flower *Formless / Mokura *Geckit *Octovader *Ribbite *Shogun *Shy Away *Spinthra *Stinger *Fautso *Kriffid *Box Bo *Chewy *Chomp Chomp *Smilax (fought like a boss, and in same battle as boss Megasmilax) *Heavy Troopa *Jawful *Muckle *Orbison *Pinwheel *Shaman *Sling Shy *Birdy *Bluebird *Magmus *Oerlikon *Pyrosphere *Vomer *Armored Ant *Chained Kong *Corkpedite *Star Cruster *Terra Cotta *Tub-O-Troopa *Bahamutt *Big Bertha *Chester *Forkies *Gu Goomba *Malakoopa *Machine Made *Ambeoid *Doppel *Glum Reaper *Hippopo *Jabbit *Li'l Boo *Ninja *Puppox *Springer *Poundette (appears alongside boss, Clerk) *Pounder (appears alongside boss, Manager) *Mad Mallet (appears alongside boss, Director) *Shyper (appears alongside boss, Smithy) Bosses *Bowser (with Kinklink) *Hammer Bros. *Croco *Mack *Belome *Bowyer *Punchinello *Knife Guy and Grate Guy *Chef Torte and his apprentice *Bundt / Raspberry *King Calamari *Hidon (optional) *Jonathan Jones *Yaridovich *Megasmilax *Birdo *Shelly / Birdo *Valentina (with Dodo) *Czar Dragon / Zombone *Axem Rangers *Magikoopa *Boomer *Exor *Count Down (with Ding-a-Lings) *Cloaker and Domino *Earth Link or Mad Adder *Clerk *Manager *Director *Factory Chief and Gunyolk *Smithy (final boss) *Jinx (super boss, optional) *Culex (super boss, optional) Items *Able Juice *Bad Mushroom *Bracer *Bright Card *Carbo Cookie *Crystalline *Earlier Times *Elixir *Energizer *Fertilizer *Fire Bomb *Fireworks *Flower Box *Flower Jar *Flower Tab *Freshen Up *Fright Bomb *Froggie Drink *Goodie Bag *Honey Syrup *Ice Bomb *Kerokero Cola *Lamb's Lure *Lucky Jewel *Maple Syrup *Max Mushroom *Megalixir *Mid Mushroom *Moldy Mush *Muku Cookie *Mushroom *Mystery Egg *Pick Me Up *Power Blast *Pure Water *Red Essence *Rock Candy *Rotten Mush *Royal Syrup *Seed *See Ya *Sheep Attack *Shiny Stone *Sleepy Bomb *Star Egg *Wallet *Wilt Shroom *Yoshi-aide *Yoshi Candy *Yoshi Cookie Weapons *Hammer *Punch Glove *Masher *Super Hammer *Ultra Hammer *Troopa Shell *Lucky Hammer *Mega Glove *Lazy Shell *Froggie Stick *Cymbals *Whomp Glove *Ribbit Stick *Sticky Glove *Sonic Cymbals *Finger Shot *Hand Gun *Double Punch *Hand Cannon *Star Gun *Chomp *Chomp Shell *Hurly Gloves *Spiked Link *Drill Claw *Slap Glove *Parasol *War Fan *Super Slap *Frying Pan References To other games *The red doors in Bowser's castle return. (In ''Super Mario World'', these doors led to boss battles) *The final part of one of the two action courses in Bowser's keep is similar to ''Donkey Kong'', as Mario must climb up ramps and dodge barrels. A Chained Kong is throwing the barrels, and is not fought but is knocked over the edge when Mario reaches the top. In later games *A similar scenario occurs in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', where one of the main antagonist's minions is in disguise while Mario is searching for the fifth star, and Mario defeats a pirate captain for it, and he comes to respect him and becomes his ally, and helps him fight off the minion. Cortez and Lord Crump play such similar roles to Johnny and Yaridovich. Trivia *This is the first game where Bowser joins forces with Mario. *This game makes a reference to Bruce Lee: When Mario is about to run at Bowyer, Mallow says "Who do you think you are, Bruce Lee?" *Link and Samus each make an appearance. In addition, the optional (and harder than final) boss, Culex, resembles a Final Fantasy character, as Square worked with Nintendo on this game. *Chained Kongs and Guerillas resemble Mario's former enemy Donkey Kong, while Booster resembles Mario's rival Wario. *Luigi has two small cameo appearances: His wish is seen on Star Hill, and (though this next appearance is non-canon), he leads the parade. Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:RPG's